User talk:24.19.168.208/Store
Welcome Welcome. Please place your order under here. 04:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) YOUR STORE IS AWESOME!!! I'll get 2 house of Gauntlets victory banners and 1 catapult. Where do I click? THANK YOU! I WILL be a happy customer so you can have it officially approved. Where do I sig? 18:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) It seems like the words are overlapping. Need help? 18:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for being my first customer! Since you are the first customer I will give this order to you for free! I have sent the items. I will make a happy customer section. 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) This is the best store EVER!!! Prices are good, the service is AWESOME! (THANK YOU FOR THE FREE ITEMS!) The look is Amazing, and the quality is outstanding. I should make a shop barnstar! 21:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Done! I love this store This store has the best prices around!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like 5 catapults, and I am , and what should i click 25 times? 19:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 19:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, please click my lightworm. I sent a friend request (I'm ) and the items are ready to be sent. Thanks for the barnstar! 23:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 12:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You will have to accept my friend request before I can send. 23:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Waiting for Response Order. Your store is so awesome! I'll get 6 elemental earth please. Where do I click? ZER0-0 also ordered. You should do his order first. 19:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, please click my water mill module. I have sent the items. 23:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. THANK YOU! 00:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The front font is a bit too big. Want me to help you? It's ok if you don't want any help. 04:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can help fix it. 04:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is that better? 04:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that is good. 01:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Can I have 1 pipe. My username is munchman15. I gave you 10 clicks on a lightworm module.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 15:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I accepted your friend request and sent the pipe. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customer line. Thank you! 15:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Solar power cells hello I would like to order 30 solar power cells. where would you like the clicks? My MLN username is thesub1997. thank you! The Sub70.162.204.209 23:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, please click my pet robot module. I sent the items. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customers line. Thanks! 00:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Clicks are done. I am a happy customer I jst don't where or how to do it... can you do it for me? I would like to add this comment: fast reply, great deals, one of the best stores on the wiki The Sub 00:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! rank 3 I just got to rank 3 and i need a few Engines. could you mail me some? Spaceman98751 17:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I sent you 5 engines. Please click once on any module you want. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customers line. Thanks! 23:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll click one extra for great service! Spaceman98751 23:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! order can i have 2 hypnotic frequency machines and 2 rough rubbies please (talk)thire13 STORE 19:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I sent the items. Please click 20 times on my Pet Robot Module. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customers line. Thanks! 23:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you click? 23:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) yes i just did (talk)thire13 STORE 17:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Order I'll take 1 diamond, please.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I sent the diamond. Please click anywhere you want. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customers line. Thanks! 00:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it was on the lightworm module.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! hey you hey I need ten worker bees pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese What is your MLN Username? 23:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) best bee my mln username is grannis-vu. can i have a best bee please. Okay, I sent a friend request (I'm ); please accept it and I will send. 23:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tires can I have 10 tires. I already spent 2 clicks on you're page.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 22:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sent the tires. 23:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yet another great trade![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! can i have 100 worker bees and 100 best bees for clonefred Sorry, the limit is 25 Worker Bees and 6 Best Bees. 23:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ok than can i have that much? Sent the items. 23:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Did you get the items? I'm not sure if the went through... 04:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Clicks How many clicks do you have now?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I set the limit to 78 clicks. 23:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i'll spend 7 clicks on you're page for 21 clicks on mine. I you have the dinos, could you click on my dino modules? If not, anywhere would be fine.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 8 times on your Dino Grazing Module, Rank 3, and 13 times on your Thornax Plant Module. You can click anywhere on my page. 23:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i did.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! HYPNOTIYSM Hi! My MLN username is redboots3! I clicked your page 20 times! May I have 2 Hypnotic Frequency Machines and 2 Secret Messages? THANK YOU! I sent the Hypnotic Frequency Machines. Which secret messages do you want (1,2, or 3)? 23:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Any 2 of the secret messages would be fine. THANK YOU! Order 6 Elemental Earths, 6 Elemental Waters, 2 Hypnotic Freequency Machines. My MLN is Secret-Laser9-10. -Secretam Okay, I sent a friend request, please accept it (I'm ) and put the 16 clicks on one of my pet robot modules. 23:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OK! -Secretam Order Legobird7 (talk) 03:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I would like 2 Hypnotic Frequency Machines. My MLN name is Legobird7. I sent a friend request, please accept it (I'm ) and put the 10 clicks on one of my pet robot modules. 03:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Done. Legobird7 (talk) 20:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know the limit was only 2 Hypnotic frequency modules, but could I buy more? Legobird7 (talk) 20:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I would also like any two of the Secret Messages. Legobird7 (talk) 20:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) millstone Hi! My mln username is Funnyfeet2000 and I would like to order three millstones please. Funny Feet 03:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sent the items. 04:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Done! House Of Mantles hello. my mln username is fsgv and i would like to order 2 house of mantles victory banners! thank you a lot! i clicked your page 4 times. Order Hi I would like to order 6 best bees, 5 engines and 30 solar power cells. my MLN username is thesub1997. thank you! The Sub 22:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC)